No Hace Falta
by Scorpius no Camus
Summary: Mcuhas veces es más sencillo dejar que los sentimientos se desborden si la persona a la que estan dirigidos no se hallan escritos y si no debemos expresarlos tan solo plasmarlos en un escrito MiloCamus


**No hace falta que aparente  
Tú conoces cada línea de mi mano y me convences**

No entiendo por que la gente simplemente no puede parar de sorprenderse, en cada ocasión que aparezco en el pueblo es lo mismo, murmullos, rumores, preguntas maliciosas sobre lo que sentimos. Apuestas incluso, sobre el tiempo que duraremos juntos, no entiendo, por que es tan extraño el aceptar que no hay nadie mejor que tú para mi, que nadie podria ni ha podido comprenderme mejor de lo que lo haces tú...y no solo me comprendes me aceptas a pesar y por ello...porque te quiero, aunque durante días, semananas o inclusive meses con cada frustrado intento, bajara hasta el pueblo tan solo a evadirme...evadirme de esta sensación que me mantuvo por debajo de lo que tú mereces. A evadirme en compañia de una botella de rón y del calor de un cuerpo desconocido, del roce de una piel que no deseaba como compañia. Ay amor mio...¿Cuantas y cuantas veces no tuviste tú que lidiar con los resultados de esa malograda conquista¿Cuantas veces te forze a responder ante estas compañias por mi rechazo, a llevarlas de vuelta hasta el pueblo mientras me dejabas a resguardo de tus sabanas en el confort de tu templo porque yo simplemente las corría, aún antes de que entraran a mi lecho?...si esas sabanas hablaran, cuantas cosas sobre mi podrian contarte, sobre las lagrimas vertidas temiendo que esa en realidad si fuera la ultima vez como siempre me advertias, de mis sollozos ahogados contra tu almohada por temor a haberte decepcionado nuevamente, o de mi inmensurable alegría cuando una vez de vuelta en casa ingresabas a tu alcoba en silencio, me sonreias y cuidando de no "despertarme" retirabas con ternura los mechones de mi frente para luego besarme, y dedicarme siempre un "Buenas Noches mi niño, descansa que aqui estoy yo para velarte...para ahuyentar todo aquello que te perturbe...para ahuyentar el frio que se anida en tu pecho debido al vacio..."

**No hace falta que nos prueben  
Si sellamos de palabra esta promesa y somos fieles**

Aunque quisiera mi ángel, no podría describir con simples palabras la dicha que desbordo a mi corazón cuando luego de acorralarte y forzar a tus labios a descubrir la razón de toda tu consideración, tu tolerancia y cariño, en un beso me expresaste cuan importante soy para tí, y no solo eso me diste la fuerza para luchar por aquello que sabia sería mi única oportunidad de ser feliz...tu corazón, no puedo culparte por rechazarme, yo lo hubiera hecho, en especial luego de un accionar como el mío, pero aún así, a Atenea debo estarle agradecido por que no huiste de mi, me pediste que continuaramos como amigos, que te diera tiempo y como podria negarme si esa podria ser mi única oportunidad de demostrarte que tan autentico es este sentimiento.

Que por ti...yo podria dejar atrás la soledad, la melancolia, la tristeza y angustia, el vacio que pretendia esconder tras de mi actitud arrogante y cínica...que podria vivir para ser feliz con tu sola compañia...porque todo lo que necesito para llenar mi mundo de dicha me lo ofreces tú. Porque en ti y por ti soy una persona mejor de lo que jamás fuí...y porque tu lo sabes, por que tu me conoces mejor que nadie es que mantienes ante el mundo la convicción de que es así...es que sabes que vivo tan solo dedicado a tí...aque quel día con el te amo que te expreso mi corazón me converti en tu posesión, que nadie más que tú ostenta mi propiedad absoluta y especialmente que yo soy inmensamente feliz por que sea así, que me pierdo en la sonrisa de confianza y absoluta certeza que ilumina tus rasgos cuando alguien insinua que podria traicionarte. Y es que lo sabes bebé, sabes muy bien que yo sin ti no podria vivir que te has convertido en el principio y el fin indispensable de cada uno de mis días, en el transcurrir de mis horas, enel aire que alimenta a mi cuerpo segundo a segundo..

**No hace falta que demuestre****  
Que recuerdo con detalle cada fecha, con claveles **

Y aunque a veces consigo exasperarte, porque me pierdo de algun dia, de algun detalle, de alguna ocasión trascendente...tú siempre terminas por perdonarme, tu corazón es siempre más grande que toda la frustración y el enojo que te ocasiono con cada uno de mis involuntarios desaires, además de que conoces y disculpas a tu atolondrado novio, por que para mi los números...las fechas comerciales o acontecimientos sociales no significan nada...al menos nada más poderoso que las acciones encausadas a que seas feliz estando conmigo y a que yo lo sea a tu lado. Acciones con las que te sorprendo más allá de los limites de un calendario, cuando te tomo de la mano de improviso, o impulso a tu cuerpo a algún lugar oscuro e intimo para robar un poco del aliento de tus labios que alimentan mi fantasia...una fantasia de la que tú eres productor, director, y protagonista. Unico dueño de la imaginación de este intrépido guionista...que materializa en tu cuerpo los juegos mas intensos sin que a ti te amedrente por ello, ya que respondes a la altura de los mismos.

**Quien**** nos juzgue, que se mire en el espejo y se confiese  
Es tan grande el sentimiento que nos une y no se vende**

Pero más que nada, el continuar juntos lo debemos en parte a un esfuerzo conjunto, a la fuerza con la que nos aferramos a lo que sentimos y luchamos por protegerlo, madurarlo y alimentarlo a cada segundo, tanto que mas de uno se ha dado por aludido...por ofendido por no contar con la fortuna de vivir una relación que los llene, que incluso los rebase hasta forzarlos a crecer como nunca se hubieran creido capaces...y como prueba tan solo basta mirarme...atrás quedaron mis desplantes de superioridad, mis chantajes hacia ti por mi inseguridad a que te aburrieras de mi, las pretensiones vanas de ser perfecto, la arrogancia basada en mi aspecto , que pena que en lugar de luchar por conquistar un amor que los impulse, que llene su vida de satisfacción y alegria la gente envidiosa por nuestra dicha atenta contra nosotros, nos descalifica no solo como pareja sino como seres humanos, pero mas de uno gustosamente ocuparia nuestro lugar, para vivir una historia sin principio, por que asi lo decidimos, sin fecha que pueda determinar un momento en especifico de cuando aprendimos a respetarnos mas, a amarnos mas, a comprendernos y entendernos más, a ser felices por el solo hecho de estar juntos. Porque marcar un principio seria como esperar por un final que ni tu ni yo queremos que llegue nunca, por que deseamos morir y continuar unidos en un espacio de tiempo eterno, que se esparza por cada uno de los elementos del universo.

**No hace fal****ta llevarte a la gloria  
Vestido de novio por aparentar **

Nada más que tu presencia y mi devoción hacia ti hacen que el mundo deje de ser gris, y no necesito papeles, escritos o ceremonias que lo afirmen, la gloria... la gloria no se halla en la muerte sino en compartir la vida con quien más quieres, en verte feliz, y serlo por que tú lo eres. Por ello ni todos los testimonios, ni todas las ceremonias o contratos matrimoniales valdrian algo, tendrian un significado si tu me negaras la sonrisa con la que me recibes en cada ocasión que traspaso el acceso privado a tu templo, mi vida careceria de sentido si no pudiera empaparme del olor de tu cabello o el calor de tu piel que sumisamente me ofreces mientras rodeo tu cintura con mis brazos y tu espalda descansa sobre mi pecho, al mismo tiempo que recargas tu cabeza en mi hombro tan solo para que yo me maraville con la perfección de cada uno de los trazos de tu rostro. Y posesivamente te retengo en ellos hasta que consigo recargar tu espalda sobre la suave superficie de tu cama.

**No hacen falta los ramos de flores  
No sanan dolores si busco y no estas  
Solo pido tiempo para amar**

Y es que a tu lado todo fluye naturalmente, no dependemos de nuestra cercania para ser felices, no necesito ni tu lo necesitas aferrarnos a la presencia fisica, cuando tu corazón habita reguardado al interior del mio y el mio en el tuyo lo hace...no cuando tenemos para alimentarnos miles de recuerdos de caricias mutuas...o el reflejo de tu maravillosa sonrisa cuando te cuento algún mal chiste...o cuando comes con aparente simpatia mis pesimos intentos culinarios por agradarte, no necesito devanarme la cabeza pensando como conquistarte a cada día, cuando se que es mi compañia a lo que más aprecio le tienes. No necesitamos de cosas materiales para mantener viva la presencia de cada uno en el ambiente del otro...para alimentarnos como pareja, porque nada...nada podria ocultar el vacio terrible en el que me sumergeria tu ausencia. Tan solo de imaginarme sin ti, mi pecho se desgarra...ni aún la muerte terminaria con mi agonia si algún dia perdiera el cobijo que tu alma le ofrece a la mia.

**No pretendo transformarte  
Solamente si prestamos atención ****ahi esta el arte  
Escucharte y desnudarte  
Si tus ojos y tus labios son mi cielo como descuidarte**

Además de que una vez a solas, consigo redimirme por todas aquellas cosas que hago mal...porque he consagrado a tu cuerpo como mi altar personal al que nadie más que yo puede accesar para adorarte, y mis caricias y mis besos son plegarias consagradas a ti, destinadas cada una de ellas a hacerte feliz...a descubrir el divino poder de fundirse con tu piel, de robar en cada uno de tus besos la fuente de juventud perfecta, por que al igual que ellos mi amor por ti no envejece o pierde vigor o fortaleza, al contrario se afianza al mirarte mientras permites que te posea, mientras deleitas a mis oidos con susurros roncos impregnados del doloroso placer que mi intimidad provoca a tu cuerpo, mientras tus centellantes pupilas se nublan por el deseo por el que permites que mi cuerpo se sacie en el tuyo...ningun aliento es más poderoso que el estremecimiento y docilidad con la que te abandonas a mi dominio, que la mirada cargada de amor y ternura que recibo como recompensa cada vez que te ayudo a alcanzar el climax.

**No hace falta guardar los secretos se lleva el respeto en la complicidad  
No hace falta decir que**** es perfecto fingir que eres mío frente a los demás  
Frente a los demás  
**

Cuanto más me permitiras cariño, cuanto más pasaras por alto como si nunca hubiera acontecido...cuanto más fingiras no haber percibido, si aunque he mejorado aún soy incapaz de dejar de lado todo esos malos habitos que fomentaron los años de aislamiento tras de mi helado muro...cuantas veces sonreiras con melancolia mientras disfrazas la tristeza reflejada en tus pupilas motivada por mi frialdad y apatia antes de decir que es suficiente, que es mucho más lo que tu mereces...ruego a los Dioses por que para siempre seas paciente, por que para siempre disculpes mis desplantes...no son por que no te ame...al contrario los motiva lo intenso del sentimiento que no permite a mi corazón soportar la sola idea de perderte...y es que es tanta la gente que te quiere...que busca protegerte del daño que mi displicencia podria ocasionarte...que busca tu amor para si mismos...que no soporto ni se lidiar con sus intentos por arrebatarte de mi lado que aunque muy bien se que son vanos, no consigo que dejen de afectarme.

Y es entonces cuando fallo, porque obsesivamente pretendo cortar las alas luminosas con las que me atrapaste, por ser tanta la luz que proyectan con cada instante de tu vuelo. Quiero que el mundo lo sepa, aunque se que no es importante, por que la unica persona que necesita creer en ello y ser feliz por eso, por ser mio eres tú...tú eres el único que tiene que decir algo importante...tu palabra es la única con una relevancia verdadera y aun cuando nadie más lo acepte eres mio porque tu asi lo quieres...por que tu corazón me acepta...aunque tengo miedo de que no sea para siempre de que finalmente algun dia tu te canses y me dejes...de no tener la certeza de cuanto más podras perdonarme...mi apasionado escorpión...mi pequeño amor perfecto...mi guerrero espartano...mi amado Milo...

-¿Puedo ser yo quién escriba el final de esta maravillosa carta Camie?-

-¡¡Milo!!...yo...yo no te escu...no te escuche llegar...pense que tú...seguias en el pueblo...-

-¿Puedo mi dulce amor...puedo ser yo quien escriba la respuesta a tu temor?-

-Claro...yo solo...-

-Shhhhhhh aguarda...Mi Precioso Principe de Hielo...-

Y no sin un cierto temor por conocer al fin la respuesta al unico temor que tus besos y atenciones no han podido despejar de mi corazón, te veo escribir en el mismo pedazo de papel en que lo hacia yo, inclinado sobre tu escritorio, por encima de mi cabeza, posición que me permite seguir con atención cada una de las palabras que plasmas.Y lo que leo consigue que mis ojos se llenen de lagrimas que no tengo miedo a que tu veas pues eres tu quien las provocas...

Por siempre y para siempre...yo podria perdonartelo todo...menos que algún día...ya no me ames...que me olvides...o te alejes y entierres bajo la nieve este calido amor que me ha hecho tan feliz...como nunca...porque no eres tu el único que se ha desarrollado en la continuidad de la compañia mutua, porque no es solo mi cuerpo el que ha sido consagrado como un templo, y mi corazón hace mucho que no habita en mi ser, habita en el tuyo en lo más profundo de tu pecho por eso es que si te pierdo, mi vida la perderia también, por que no podría; no conseguiria sobrevivir sin tu presencia, y aunque de pronto me exaspero y estallo en reclamos por que no estas a mi lado es porque eres esencial en mi mundo y es contigo con quien yo quisiera siempre poder compartirlo todo.

Es esta la razón de mis reclamos, esta y los celos que me embargan cuando no te tengo a mi lado...aunque tu lo sabes bien corazón mío no son celos comunes, no se dirigen a la gente por que bien se, quién y cómo es la persona que amo y la inmensidad de su amor para corresponder al mio, mis celos son para el tiempo, para el cielo, para el aire, para el vacio que me roba cada preciado instante de habitar este maravilloso mundo junto contigo.

Eres libre mi bien asi te conoci y es asi como te amo...jamás te cambiaría...ni descalificaria tu independencia de modo alguno porque aún que separados se que siempre estas conmigo y yo voy junto contigo...al igual que el anhelo de un encuentro pronto, de redescubrir la deliciosa piel que agrada tanto a mis sentidos. Por eso ya también me he esforzado aunque no siempre lo haya conseguido en respetar tu espacio, los espacios vacios que necesitas para continuar seguro por tu camino. Y tu mirada sincera, limpia, transparente que emana un brillo inaudito tan solo con el del sol comparable es la unica garantía que necesito sobre lo fiel que me eres, porque para amarse no son necesarios ni los acuerdos, las convenciones o testigos de un sentimiento que no requiere más que de un beso, mirada, sonrisa o caricia para expresarse.Te amo...por siempre y para siempre...tu eterno amante Escorpión...ton petit enfant Milo.

Por eso es que puedes estar totalmente seguro mon cher, na hace falta nada más en este mundo que tu presencia junta a mi para que yo sea inmensamente feliz. Y a esta carta, testimonio de lo que sentimos, de lo que somo juntos no le hace falta mada más por añadir.

Cuando terminas dejas caer la pluma sobre la carta y con el par de luceros que tienes por ojos me miras radiante.

-¿No crees que es perfecta Camie...?-

Y te sonrió porque nada mas es importante que este instante, en que el mundo entero se ha detenido...en que no hace falta...que te responda usando las palabras...si mis labios pueden llenarte de amor y expresarte mi devoción mucho mejor que cualquiera de las palabras que en el diccionario se hallan listadas. Es tarde, no senti pasar el tiempo mientras al interior de tu habitación esperaba tu regreso del pueblo al que acudiste guardando a Atenea. Es tarde y nuestro lecho esta muy frio, vacío, y ansioso espera por tu cuerpo y por el mío, al que sutilmente poco a poco desnudo, eres perfecto mi Adonis y solo no me tomo un poco más de tiempo admirandote porque la urgencia de mi propio cuerpo lo impide. Te acaricio, te lleno de besos y recorro cada pedacito de tu cuerpo, mi perfecto Adonis, jadeo de placer, me estremezco y te ataco de nuevo, dedicandote como cada noche las plegarias más profundas que mi ser conoce, las unicas a las que es verdaderamente devoto ...tú te rindes ante mi avance y te entregas por completo siendo de este modo tú quien me posee, quien me obtiene y mi voz tan solo expresa con adoración una palabra sola tu nombre...Milo.

No dire que te amo cuando puedo demostrartelo con todo mi cuerpo, no te prometere estar contigo eternamente cuando ya nuestras almas se han fundido en una indivisible para siempre, no halagare tu bellleza cuando esta es el vicio que en tu cama me retiene. Tan solo velare tu seueño y te cobijare en mi pecho despues de disfrutar el amor que me ofreces a traves de tu cuerpo por que en verdad entre nosotros ya...

No hace Falta.


End file.
